Bridge For You
by Artemisaish
Summary: "Maafkan aku, Nagato! Yahiko! Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian! Aku memang lemah!", "Kamu tidak lemah!"  "Tapi..."  "Sudahlah, Konan! Tidak apa-apa! Bukankah harapan kita masih ada! Benarkan Nagato?"  "Benar! Selama dia masih hidup! Ayo, tersenyumlah."


**A/N**

**Baru kali ini Ai ngebuat pair ginian! Tapi, Ai jadi kasihan sekaligus kagum ama Konan! Wuih! hebat! Dia adalah my super girlku yang kedua setelah Kushina Uzumaki.**

**Bridge For You**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Angst/Friendship**

**Pair:**

**YahiKonaNagato**

**Madara Uchiha**

**Warning:**

**Drabble chapter 509 dan 510**

**Don't Like?**

**Easy**

**Don't Read!**

**Jangan memaksakan dirimu, kawan!**

"Akulah orang yang memberikan Nagato _Rinnegan_!" seru Madara Uchiha, Konan tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut, dia mematung.

"Jadi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku!" ujar Madara Uchiha santai, "Dan kau hanya seorang gadis kecil bodoh yang mengetahui keberadaan mata itu!" Konan masih belum percaya pada pendengarannya, dia langsung membentuk kertasnya menjadi sayap dan mengurung Madara Uchiha di depannya! kali ini dia bertekad untuk membunuh Uchiha di hadapannya.

Kali ini dia menggabungkan kertas-kertasnya dengan kertas peledak untuk menjebak Uchiha itu. walaupun harus mati karena ledakan itu juga tapi Konan telah bertekad untuk melindungi Yahiko dan Nagato! Melindungi jembatan yang telah mereka buat! Dan harapan mereka berdua! Di dalam kepalanya mulai bermunculan penggalan memori lama yang masih di ingatnya hingga kini.

**xxxxx**

"Yahiko! Bagaimana ini? Semakin banyak anggota kita yang mati!" ujar Konan. Seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan perban di mukanya memasang muka khawatir.

"Aku akan melakukan pengintaian siang ini," kata Nagato yang keadaannya juga sama parahnya dengan Yahiko, "Seluruh area itu telah menjadi perang gerilya."

"Tidak bisa! Aku istrahat saja, Nagato! Kau sudah tampak kelelahan!" kata Yahiko.

"Tapi..."

"Aku yang akan melakukan pengintaian!" kata Yahiko memotong perkataan Nagato.

"Tapi, Yahiko! Kamu juga sudah kelihatan letih!" kata Konan melarangnya.

"Buat apa aku beristrahat kalau temanku bertarung mati-matian!" Konan terdiam mendengar perkataan Yahiko itu, Yahiko mengelus rambut Konan pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja! Sekarang kamu rawat Nagato saja! kita akan baik-baik saja, percayalah!" kata Yahiko membujuk Konan, "Nagato akan menjadi jembatan yang akan membawa kita ke kedamaian yang sesungguhnya." Yahiko lalu keluar dari markas mereka, hujan mulai menuruni desa mereka itu, membasahi impian mereka.

"Kau tahu? Kalau kami, Nagato dan aku tidak dapat mewujudkan jembatan harapan kita semua, aku ingin kau menjaganya Konan!" kata Yahiko lalu segera berlalu dari situ meninggalkan Konan yang tersentak dengan kata-kata Yahiko barusan, 'Perkataan itu... seperti Yahiko akan... ah, tidak mungkin!' gumam Konan dalam hati.

**xxxxx**

"Yahiko, Nagato! Aku akan menjadi penunjang yang menahan agar jembatan itu berdiri, aku berjanji!" kata Konan lalu menyerang Madara Uchiha dengan kertas peledaknya. Hujan semakin deras, mereka berdua sudah kehilangan lengan masing-masing akibat kertas peledak tadi.

"Huh!" gumam Madara, "Aku terlalu meremehkanmu! Yah, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah anggota akatsuki!" katanya, "Bukankah aku sudah menyelamatkanmu? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih!"

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu!" kata Konan.

"Oh, yah! Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu alasan kami mengkhianatimu?"

"Tentu itu bukan urusanku!"

"Kau..." mata Konan meredup, sejenak dia mengingat senyum Yahiko untuk terakhir kalinya dan Nagato yang menitipkan harapannya pada Naruto, juga tersenyum.

'Aku ingin tersenyum seperti mereka!' pikir Konan, "Kau adalah kegelapan dan aku akan melindungi jembatan Yahiko dan Nagato!" teriak Konan lalu dia mengeluarkan _jutsu_ lautan kertas yang langsung menenggelamkan Madara Uchiha. Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan luar biasa! Hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi.

"Huh! Aku terlalu meremehkanmu! Kau mencoba meledakkanku tapi kau gagal." Kata Madara Uchiha yang sekarang terluka di bagian tangan kanannya.

"Madara, apakah kau tahu kenapa kami mengkhianatimu?" tanya Konan.

"Hem...itu bukan urusanku bukan!"

"Karena," Konan tunduk, sekilas dia bisa melihat Nagato dan Yahiko tersenyum padanya, "Kau adalah kegelapan! Yang harus di hancurkan!" tiba-tiba menganga sebuah lubang besar yang di penuhi milyaran kertas peledak menenggelamkan Madara di dalamnya. Madara tampak kewalahan menghindarai kertas yang setiap di dekati pasti meledak.

"Enam ratus milyar kertas kupersiapkan untukmu, Madara! Bersiaplah!" teriak Konan, bersamaan dengan itu kertas-kertas itu meledak bersamaan.

"Nagato! Yahiko! Aku akan selalu melindungi kalian! Apapun yang terjadi! Melindungi jembatan yang telah kalian buat!" gumam Konan, dia bisa melihat Yahiko berdiri berdampingan dengan Nagato, tersenyum untuknya. "Tekad mereka berdua telah di wariskan kepada Uzumaki! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Madara merusaknya!"

Asap tebal menutupi pemandangan beberapa saat setelah ledakan hebat itu. Konan berdiri terengah-engah di tengah medan perang. Dia sangat yakin bahwa madara sekarang telah tiada.

"Aku yakin! Bahwa dia sudah..."

"Mati!" sebuah suara menyahut di belakangnya, Konan berbalik cepat sambil menebas kunai, Madara menepis kunai itu dengan mudah.

"Kau pikir! Kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah! Kau memang hampir berhasil tapi aku berhasil menggunakan '_Izanagi' _, ilmu terlarang Uchiha." Kata Madara sambil terkikik geli, "Sepertinya kau harus menyerah!"

Konan tertunduk, mungkin dia sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi saat ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat Yahiko dan Nagato, rinai hujan masih setia mengguyur bumi. Dulu, situasinya seperti ini! Konan masih mengingatnya. Saat mereka masih anak-anak.

"Konan!" teriak seseorang berambut oranye, seorang gadis kecil sedang latihan melempar kunai menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo, pulang! Nagato dan Jiraiya-san sudah menunggu!"

"Tapi, aku masih harus latihan!"

"Sudahlah! Besok bisa di lanjutkan!" bujuk Yahiko.

"Aku tidak bisa!" kata Konan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kalian berdua sudah menguasai pelajaran ini! Tapi aku belum! Kalau memikirkan ini aku jadi kesal!"

"Kamu tenang saja! Nanti juga bisa kok!"

"Yahiko!" panggil Konan.

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu aku ini sudah tidak punya harapan?" tanya Konan membuat Yahiko tertegun.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Sudah! Jawab saja!"

"Hm... apakah kau tahu beda antara harapan dan putus asa itu sangat tipis? Karena selama ada putus asa maka harapan pasti akan muncul. Seperti dunia shinobi ini entah bagaimana aku merasakan suatu saat dunia shinobi akan di pimpin oleh seseorang yang mempunyai sejuta impian dan harapan."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku yakin itu! Hm...bagaimana kalau kamu membantu mewujudkannya?"

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin!"

"Tidak masalah! Selama kamu percaya dalam hati! Pasti akan terwujud! Suatu saat pengorbanan pasti akan di perlukan!"

"Baiklah! Aku percaya!" kata Konan sambil tersenyum, "Ayo! Kita pulang!" dia lalu menarik tangan Yahiko.

'Pengorbanan?' gumam Konan pelan. Dia tersentak, Yahiko telah berkorban untuk dirinya! Nagato berkorban untuk tekad dan impiannya! Konan mendorong Madara.

"Yahiko, Nagato terima kasih atas pengorbanan kalian! Aku akan menjadi jembatan buat Uzumaki menuju impian dan harapan kita bersama, kedamaian!" kata Konan sambil mengeluarkan jutsu barunya, tapi Madara lebih cepat bertindak. Dia menghalangi Konan dengan mencekik lehernya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meruntuhkan jembatanmu! Bersiaplah terjatuh dalam kegelapan!" kata Madara licik. Konan kehabisan napas, dia tersengal-sengal. Seluruh tenaganya sudah habis. Perlahan matanya menutup bersamaan dengan melemahnya jurus pelanginya.

_"Maafkan aku, Nagato! Yahiko! Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian! Aku memang lemah!"_

_ "Kamu tidak lemah!"_

_ "Tapi..."_

_ "Sudahlah, Konan! Tidak apa-apa! Bukankah harapan kita masih ada! Benarkan Nagato?"_

_ "Benar! Selama dia masih hidup! Ayo, tersenyumlah!"_

**~Owari~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Maaf kalau jelek!**

**Gak begitu pintar dengan genre friendship! Apalagi ada perempuannya!**

**Oke, gak ada kata yang bisa saya ucapkan selain **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Dan **

**Review!**

**Minna-san!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
